In the recovery of carbonaceous content of coals in the past, aside from the use of heat, oils or liquid solvents were applied, such as, benzol, crude oil, gasoline and others. In the well known Trent process, such oils or liquids were mixed with the coal suspended in water to separate the carbonaceous matter from ash. The recovery of hydrocarbons from shale and tar sands in the past has been restricted essentially to the use of heat, with attendant combustion and severe loss of hydrocarbons. In the process claimed hereinbelow, hydrocarbon matter is separated from shale in the presence of coal but no oils or liquid hydrocarbons are used to accomplish the separation.